1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial snow system utilized for facilities such as a skiing ground, a snow-boarding ground, and the like for which artificial snow is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of faculty for which artificial snow is used is generally housed within doors. This is because, for example, the outside air temperature is often high in regions where artificial snow needs to be used, which requires that the inside of the system is maintained at or below a given temperature to thereby prevent melting of snow.
The above system has, however, a disadvantage that building costs for a roof and the like are very high.
Further, in the above system, a snow spreader and the like are used during maintenance, thereby causing another disadvantage that special equipment for eliminating exhaust gas emitted from the snow spreader is required since the system is within doors.